Computing devices typically are charged by connecting an electronic device to a power source, such as a power outlet or a battery pack, and leaving the device connected to the power source as it charges. It is often difficult to use a device as it is being charged because the device is constrained to a limited physical range, and a charging cable or connector may restrict user access to the device. Additionally, charging an electronic device generally requires a user to be in possession of an external charging connector, and requires the user to transport the external charging connector to one or more locations where the electronic device is to be charged. An external charging connector may be forgotten or misplaced by a user especially while transporting the connector from one location to another. Namely, the connector may be overlooked by a user as it may be used only to charge the electronic device and, thus, may not be a high priority item for a user.